Son Goku (Toei)
|-|Base= |-|KaioKen= |-|Pseudo Super Saiyan= ] |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super KaioKen= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= Summary Son Goku is the main protagonist of the anime series Dragon Ball Z. He is a Saiyan raised on Earth, as he was sent there from planet Vegeta. Goku has gained many transformations as the series progresses such as Super Saiyan. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | High 5-A | At least High 5-A, At least 4-C with KaioKen x100 | 4-B, Higher as a Super Saiyan | At least 4-B | 4-A | 4-A, 3-C as Super Saiyan 3 Name: Son Goku, Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Z (Anime) Gender: Male Age: 48 (44 physically) Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation (Both offensively and defensively), Can sense and read Ki, Enhanced Senses, Explosion Manipulation, Flight, Reactive Evolution (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind the opponent), Homing Attack with Bending Kamehameha, Can create air shockwaves with Kiai, Healing with Senzu Beans | All previous abilities, Can significantly increase his power, speed and durability with the KaioKen, up to four times, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Resisted sleep inducing food from the Princess Snake) and Fire Manipulation (Unaffected by a pool that could boil humans alive) | All previous abilities, KaioKen can now multiply his power up to a hundred times | All previous abilities, Telekinesis (Telekinetically moved the water on a cup), Telepathy (Can read a target's mind by touching them), Rage Power (Enough rage will make Goku transform into a Super Saiyan), Resurrection (Brought a bird back to life), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Trained in gravity that is 100x stronger than the gravity on Earth) | All previous abilities, Teleportation and Dimensional Travel with Instant Transmission, Can now turn into a Super Saiyan whenever he pleases, Energy Absorption (Absorbed the energy from his Spirit Bomb to increase his power) | All previous abilities, Power Nullification (Can land hits on intangible beings), Sealing with Sealing Tag | All previous abilities, Fusion with Fusion Dance and Potara Earrings Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Comparable to Piccolo, who obliterated the moon) | Dwarf Star level (Can battle Vegeta, who can blow up a planet with his fingers, Likely superior to King Vegeta, who can blow up multiple planets with a single Ki blast) | At least Dwarf Star level (Much stronger than before), At least Star level with KaioKen x100 (Multiplies his power by one hundred, which should put him above 160 Tenatons) | Solar System level (While weaker, Goku is capable of fighting Frieza who can make explosions which are visible from outside of the galaxy), Higher as a Super Saiyan (Much more powerful than base form, to a point in which he was completely unaffected by attacks from Cooler, who is much stronger than Goku's base form) | At least Solar System level (More powerful than before) | Multi-Solar System level (While weaker, Goku should still be somewhat comparable to Broly, as he was able to defeat him with the help of the other Z-Warriors, Broly is powerful enough to destroy a galaxy over time) | Multi-Solar System level (Can battle Kid Buu, who is powerful enough to destroy massive portions of a galaxy), Galaxy level as Super Saiyan 3 (Simply transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 was enough to shake the entire afterlife, which is as big as a universe), Higher with Dragon Fist (Instantly destroyed Hirudegarn, who can harm him while in Super Saiyan 3 form) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Piccolo, who can attack at 41% of the speed of light) | At least Relativistic (Much faster than before), At least Relativistc+ with KaioKen (Doubles his speed, making him at least 82% of the speed of light, if not higher), FTL with KaioKen x3 or higher (Multiplies his speed by three or higher) | At least FTL (Faster than before), Massively FTL with with KaioKen x100 (Multiplies his speed by one hundred, which should make him over one hundred times faster than light) | At least Massively FTL, Higher as a Super Saiyan | At least Massively FTL (Faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Moved at over two quadrillion times the speed of light while crossing the afterlife) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class XJ (Could harm Garlic Jr. with physical blows) | Class XGJ (Can harm Vegeta with his punches) | At least Class XGJ (Stronger than before), Class XGJ with KaioKen x100 | Class XPJ (Can harm Frieza), Higher as a Super Saiyan | Class XPJ (Stronger than before) | Multi-Solar System Class (While weaker, Goku shouldn't be that far away from Broly) | Multi-Solar System Class, Galactic as Super Saiyan 3 Durability: Large Planet level (Can survive hits from Raditz) | Dwarf Star level (Can battle Vegeta, who can blow up a planet with his fingers, Likely superior to King Vegeta, who can blow up multiple planets with a single Ki blast) | At least Dwarf Star level (Much more durable than before), At least Star level with KaioKen x100 (Multiplies his durability by one hundred, which should put him above 160 Tenatons) | Solar System level (While weaker, Goku is capable of fighting Frieza who can make explosions which are visible from outside of the galaxy), Higher as a Super Saiyan (Much more powerful than base form, to a point in which he was completely unaffected by attacks from Cooler, who is much stronger than Goku's base form) | At least Solar System level (More durable than before) | Multi-Solar System level (Took several direct hits from Broly, Broly is powerful enough to destroy a galaxy over time) | Multi-Solar System level (Can battle Kid Buu, who is powerful enough to destroy massive portions of a galaxy), Galaxy level as Super Saiyan 3 (Simply transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 was enough to shake the entire afterlife, which is as big as a universe) Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman, however, KaioKen drains his stamina quickly, especially when used 3x or higher | Massively superhuman (Capable of using KaioKen x100, which should require massively more stamina than the highest KaioKen he had used until the, which was KaioKen x4) | Massively superhuman, Higher as a Super Saiyan | Massively superhuman | Massively superhuman | Massively Superhuman, however, Super Saiyan 3 drains his stamina quickly Range: Melee, Hundreds of kilometers with Ki (Scaling from Piccolo, who can destroy the moon from Earth) | Melee, Interplanetary with Ki (Scaling from King Vegeta, who can destroy multiple planets at once) | Melee, Interplanetary with Ki | Melee, Interstellar with Ki (Scaling from Frieza, who can make explosion which can be seen from outside of the galaxy) | Melee, Interstellar with Ki | Melee, Galactic with Ki (Scaling from Broly, who can destroy a galaxy over time) | Melee, Galactic with Ki (Scaling from Broly and Buu, who can both destroy galaxies over time), Universal with Ki as Super Saiyan 3 (Shook an universe sized helm by simply transforming) Standard Equipment: Senzu Beans. Might carry Potara Earrings or the Sealing Tag. Intelligence: Genius fighter (Goku has decades of fighting experience, in which he has faced demons such as Piccolo, Janemba and Garlic Jr., other Saiyans such as Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Turles and Broly, mad scientists such as Dr. Wheelo or the Red Ribbon Army, galactic conquerors such as Slug, Cooler, Bojack or Frieza, androids and robots such as Mecha Cooler, Android 13, Android 14, Android 15 and Cell and monsters such as Hirudegarn) Weaknesses: None notable. | KaioKen strains his body if overused. His Spirit Bomb takes a long amount of time to charge. | All previous weaknesses, except KaioKen damage seems to longer be a problem, as he can now use KaioKen x100. Doesn’t have total control over the Super Saiyan transformation. Cannot use the Spirit Bomb as a Super Saiyan, however, he can absorb its power into himself to increate his power. | All previous weaknesses, except he can now turn into a Super Saiyan at will. Instant Transmition requires him to locate into a Ki signature. | All previous weaknesses. | Super Saiyan 3 drains his stamina and will exhaust him within minutes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Offensive Techniques= * Kamehameha: Goku's signature attack. A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. ** Continuous Kamehameha: Goku fires multiple one-handed Kamehamehas from both hands, inflicting a great deal of damage. ** Bending Kamehameha: A version of the Kamehameha for which the user can change the course, allowing the user to surprise his opponent. ** Twin Dragon Shot: A double energy sphere controlled version of the Kamehameha. ** Super Kamehameha: An advanced and more powerful version of the Kamehameha. ** Kaio-ken Kamehameha: A combination of the Kaio-ken and Super Kamehameha that inflicts extreme damage depending on what Kaio-ken level he is using for the attack. ** Instant Kamehameha: A combination of the Instant Transmission and Super Kamehameha. ** True Kamehameha: A more powerful version of the Super Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan 3 Goku. ** Double Kamehameha: A two-handed version of the Kamehameha. * Kiai: A technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent at mid range. ** Spirit Shot: A two-handed energy technique in which the user stretches their arms out and blows the opponent(s) away with dual Kiai blasts. ** Invisible Eye Blast: A Kiai technique shot from the eyes. * Destructo Disc: A razor-sharp disc of Ki that can slice through almost any substance. * Explosive Wave: A technique where the user bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. * Spirit Bomb: Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. ** Fusion Spirit Bomb: A normal Spirit Bomb formed with the energy gathered and then granted to someone else to use it. ** Large Spirit Bomb: A larger and more powerful version of the Spirit Bomb, in which Goku stores the energy in the form of a giant light blue energy sphere in the sky. ** Instant Spirit Bomb: A combination of the Instant Transmission and Spirit Bomb. ** Super Spirit Bomb: A larger and more powerful version of the Large Spirit Bomb, which is directly powered by the energy of the living beings and Goku needs them to raise their hands to accumulate their energy. * Saiyan Aura Blast: A yellow energy wave fired with one hand. * Dragon Fist: Goku begins the attack by making a straight fist faced at his enemy, and charges him. Then once his fist, along with his own body, exits the stomach or chest of the target, the energy will be amplified massively compared to Goku's normal power and his ki will explode out in the form of an enormous golden dragon and then finally collides into the target, possibly destroying the opponent in its path or leaving a gaping hole. |-|Support Techniques= * Solar Flare: The user places their hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. * KaioKen: A technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat" - thus increasing his/her power and speed and enabling him/her to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than him/her. However, the downside of the Kaio-ken is that it takes a heavy toll on the user's body, making them more vulnerable to enemy attacks. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique requires the use of ki control to handle it properly. ** KaioKen x2: Multiplies Goku's stats by two. ** KaioKen x3: Multiplies Goku's stats by three. ** KaioKen x 4: Multiplies Goku's stats by four. ** KaioKen x10: Multiplies Goku's stats by ten. ** KaioKen x20: Multiplies Goku's stats by twenty. ** KaioKen x100: Multiplies Goku's stats by a hundred. * Give Me Energy!: Lifting up his hands towards the sky, Goku concentrates on drawing a massive amount of energy above his head. However, it takes time to draw it in, leading Goku to be wide open and stuck in place for several seconds. It is used in combination with the Spirit Bomb, drastically increasing its already great power. * Power up to the Very Limit: A technique which allows the user to instantly regain all of their ki, puts them at max power, and increases all their stats. It takes Goku one minute of charging his energy without being interrupted to use this technique. * Energy Shield: A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. * Healing: It allows the user to heal another and resurrect being's wounds and restore them to somewhat full strength. * Energy Absorption: The ability to absorp the power from a ki-based attack. * Telekinesis: A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. * Sealing Spell: A spell capable of sealing an entity in any kind of object. * Instant Transmission: A technique for traveling long distances instantly by teleporting. It was shown to be able to teleport to other dimensions, such as teleporting from the mortal world to the afterlife. |-|Transformations= * Pseudo Super Saiyan: Through rage of being beat down, Goku unleashed a huge amount of aura and became a false-like Super Saiyan, which gave him more speed and strength for a few seconds enough to thrash Lord Slug. * Super Saiyan: Legendary transformation which dratically increses Goku's power. The first Super Saiyan transformation, achieved by Goku after witnessing Frieza murder his best friend, Krillin. ** Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan: The result of a Super Saiyan form becoming empowered through Spirit Bomb Absorption. ** Super Saiyan Second Grade: The first branch of the advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. In the form, every nerve is concentrated, sending ki through the body to inflate the muscles. It raises both power and speed. ** Super Saiyan Third Grade: The second branch of advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. All natural inhibitions of the body are completely removed in this state, resulting in 100% utilization of strength and stamina reserves. ** Super Saiyan Full Power: The mastered state of the ordinary Super Saiyan form. ** Super KaioKen: A combination of the Super Saiyan transformation and the KaioKen technique. * Super Saiyan 2: The direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance and attainment; however, the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all drastically increase. * Super Saiyan 3: The third form of Super Saiyan and the massively more powerful successor to the second transformation. * Fusion Dance: A short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold over that of the individual fusees. Key: Dead Zone to Beginning of Z | Saiyan Saga to World's Strongest | The Tree of Might to Lord Slug | Frieza Saga to Cooler's Revenge | The Return of Cooler to Super Android 13 | Cell Saga to The Legendary Super Saiyan | Bojack Unbound to Wrath of the Dragon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Light Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Air Users Category:Healing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Rage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fusion Users Category:Non Canon